Stray heart
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: "Todo lo que necesito lo encuentro en ti, pero simplemente no puedo tomarte". Dolía, muchas cosas dolían respecto a Sakura; pero lo que más dolía era el no poder decirle que la necesitaba. [Escrito en tercera persona] Dedicado a mi amiga secreta, Maddie.


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Fanfic especialmente dedicado a Maddie. Tus deseos fueron los más tiernos y aunque quise hacer los tres, tuve tiempo de hacerte sólo este. Espero que te guste. ¡Feliz año nuevo, bella Maddie!**

 **·/·/·**

 **Stray heart**

 _ **"**_ _Todo lo que quiero lo quiero de ti, pero yo sólo no puedo tenerte._

 _Todo lo que necesito, lo necesito de ti._ _ **"**_

-Green Day.

Dolía, soñarla dolía.

Dolía no por el hecho de que hubiera deseado regresar a Konoha; dolía porque la soñaba llorando. Dolía no por el hecho de que la había extrañado, dolía porque la soñaba sufriendo. Dolía no por el hecho de que estuviera arrepentido por todos sus pecados, dolía porque ella nunca debió formar parte de éstos.

Caminar a la orilla de algún río era tranquilizante. Las rocas que terminaban al fondo del río recibían el golpe de la cascada. Ellas no descansaban; el agua que les recordaba que seguía ahí, tampoco. Sasuke pensó que así había sido su vida durante los últimos dos años y medio: la gravedad lo había mandado al fondo de sus dolores y en éste recibió en sueños cada lágrima que había provocado. Igual a un río golpeando las rocas al fondo del agua, los recuerdos golpeaban la conciencia de Sasuke. Dolía… Pero dolía más el mirarla llegar cada día con el mandado en las manos.

Ella sonreía cada mañana. A veces llevaba una bolsa de mano y un abrigo colgando en sus hombros. Usaba tacones, se veía más alta. Tal vez incluso se ponía algo de brillo labial.

—La receta para la sopa está adentro. Ten cuidado de no quemarte, Sasuke-kun. Si tienes problemas, llámame, ¿está bien? —preguntaba de vez en cuando.

Otras veces, cuando tenía prisa, sólo entregaba la comida, le deseaba un buen día y se iba. Parecía haber olvidado que él podía comprar su propia comida y que podía arreglárselas para comer. Sabía que Naruto estaba ocupado saliendo con Hinata y que Kakashi ahora era el hokage, pero no tenía problemas con salir solo a alimentarse. Los mandados de Sakura lo obligaban a permanecer en su apartamento la mayor parte del día.

Dolía el no poder responder nada de lo que ella le decía. Dolía el no poder olvidar de sus ojos todas las lágrimas que derramó por él. Dolía… dolía casi tanto como el hecho de que cada día, Sakura evitaba más su mirada, como si otra vez la estuviera hiriendo.

Dolía, dolía justo en el corazón.

Y dolió hasta el día en el que, cuando Sakura llegó a su casa a la hora acostumbrada, apenas lo miró antes de bajar la cabeza. No tenía bolsas en las manos.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun… —dijo— Supongo que estoy cansándote con todo esto. Ni siquiera te pregunto si disfrutaste la comida o si quieres que continúe haciendo esto. Y lo he pensado… Voy a dejar de venir, sé que te sientes comprometido a recibir esto, pero no quiero que-

—Detente —ordenó Sasuke sin permitir que continuara con su sarta de palabrerías.

Sakura alzó el rostro y lo miró adolorida. Entonces no dolió; entonces se destrozó.

Ella no accedió a que le explicara lo que había querido decir. Sakura no escuchó; sólo se dio la vuelta y saltó fuera del alcance de Sasuke. Él sabía que pudo seguirla, mas no lo hizo.

Estaba destrozado.

La promesa que Sakura le hizo, fue cumplida al pie de la letra. Ella no volvió.

Sasuke fue quien decidía qué comería día a día y fue quien iba al mercado para comprar los ingredientes necesarios. Luego de mes y medio dentro de La Hoja, Kakashi lo mandó a una misión de una semana de viaje. Esperó que Sakura lo despidiera en aquella enorme puerta verde, pero no llegó.

—Debe estar ocupada en el hospital. —La disculpó Naruto. Sasuke no respondió.

No. Ella estaba adolorida, ella estaba sufriendo. Y otra vez había sido por él.

Vivir lejos de Konoha era algo a lo que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado; alimentarse de la naturaleza ya no le era difícil; y encontrar refugio de climas difíciles significaba un hábito. Sin embargo, soñar con ella cada noche, era su nueva tortura.

"Debí haberla seguido", se dijo cada mañana.

Cumplió la misión sin ningún contratiempo y regresó a Konoha. Su cuerpo estaba cansado por haberse forzado a regresar en cuatro días y su mente estaba harta de mantener el mismo pensamiento durante todo el día. Pero era su corazón el que estaba ausente, el que ya no quería saber qué sentía. Era su corazón el que seguía destrozado.

—Deberías ir al hospital. Te ves fatal. —Le dijo Kakashi una vez Sasuke le entregó su reporte.

—No necesito a un médico —respondió Sasuke. Luego se marchó.

—No a cualquiera —corrigió Kakashi en voz baja.

 **·**

Los días siguientes Sasuke los pasó alimentándose de sopa de tomate y carne seca. Había encontrado en la última el placer de comer con las manos algo que podía arrancarse con los dientes; ser salvaje a veces era divertido. De no haber sido por los arduos entrenamientos con Naruto cada dos días, Sasuke habría subido de peso.

No obstante, su estómago empezó a resentir la poca variedad de su dieta. Pronto, su abdomen estaba inflamado y dolía. Dolía casi tanto como dolía su corazón.

—Deberías hablar con Sakura-chan, no te ves muy bien —sugirió Naruto una tarde en la que notó cómo Sasuke se apretaba el estómago durante un entrenamiento. Sasuke no respondió.

Ese día Naruto se fue temprano y Sasuke permaneció en el campo hasta que anocheció.

No había notado que estaba tan inflamado que sus pantalones le apretaban hasta que llegó a su casa, cuando tiró por accidente sus llaves y se agachó para recogerlas. Dolía; esta vez dolía un poco más que su corazón.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó Sakura apareciendo a su lado para tomarlo de los hombros y recargarlo en la pared— Naruto me llamó, me dijo que estabas raro. Sasuke-kun, déjame revisarte.

—Sakura… —musitó Sasuke al tiempo que Sakura presionaba sobre su abdomen. En su rostro se veían todos esos años de especialización y todo ese cariño que Sasuke sabía, seguía sintiendo por él— Sakura…

—Descuidaste tu dieta, Sasuke-kun. Tu colon está inflamado —dijo ella sin, aparentemente, prestarle atención a su llamado—. Entremos, voy a prepararte algo. Estaré contigo toda la noche.

Sasuke, sintiéndose como un niño de la Academia, obedeció.

Sakura no pidió permiso para acceder a la cocina de Sasuke y, tras sacar sus propios ingredientes medicinales del bolso de mano que él ya conocía, preparó un remedio. Junto a éste, le dio a Sasuke una cápsula. Por supuesto, el sabor no fue agradable en ninguno de los casos.

Luego de media hora, Sasuke fue al sanitario y tras un vergonzoso rato, pudo expulsar todo lo que estorbaba dentro de él. Como lo prometió, Sakura seguía ahí. Estaba sentada en el comedor, con una taza de café frente a ella. Lo miraba sin asco, sin burla; lo miraba con alivio.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Sasuke, evitando su mirada.

Sakura sonrió.

—No es algo nuevo para mí, descuida. He escuchado y visto casos mucho peores.

Sasuke, no menos aliviado con esa respuesta, la miró. Sakura usaba un short debajo de un vestido corto rojo. No había notado el cinturón negro que enmarcaba su figura.

—Lo siento —repitió. Sakura alzó una ceja, confundida.

—Ya te dije que está bien, no debes sentir vergüenza por-

—No estoy disculpándome por lo de esta noche; sino por lo del otro día. —La interrumpió— Nunca quise que dejaras de venir, no quería dejar de verte. No me molestaba que me trajeras comida, me molestaba que no pudiera dejar de soñarte sufriendo. No debí culparte, no tienes la culpa de nada; fui yo de nuevo.

—Creí que ya te habías disculpado por todo eso, Sasuke-kun. Yo te he perdonado, creí que también lo habías hecho en ese viaje que hiciste. Fueron dos años —replicó ella.

Sasuke apenas asintió.

—Estaba listo para todo excepto para volver a verte. Entiende que no quiero herirte de nuevo, Sakura.

Pero la médico ninja no se ofendió por la primera oración. Al contrario, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta estar a un paso de Sasuke.

—Mientras tú estés bien, mientras sepa que estás conmigo, no volveré a sufrir, Sasuke-kun. Quiero que seas feliz, eso es lo único que busco contigo. —Le dijo mientras tomaba mecía con una mano su rostro.

Su corazón palpitó al ritmo que el de ella. Y sus palabras emergieron al son de sus latidos:

—La propuesta de la última noche frente a esa banca… ¿sigue en pie? —inquirrió Sasuke— ¿Aún quieres quedarte conmigo, Sakura?… Ahora siento que lo único que puede hacerme feliz lo encontraré en ti.

Su mirada frente a la de ella no mentía, sus palabras frente a sus sentidos no fallaban. Sus sentimientos frente a los de ella se conectaban, su vida frente a la de ella se unía.

Sus labios frente a los de ella se buscaron.

No más viajes. Su corazón por fin la había encontrado: ella era su hogar.

 **"** Nunca _me alejaré otra vez de tí, no estás sola. Y estoy donde debo estar,_  
 _Sin hogar. Voy a tomar tu corazón y nunca lo dejaré ir._ **"**

 **·/·/·**

 **Valerie Blues.**


End file.
